


It's called love, maybe

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	It's called love, maybe

"I like being so close to you," Koyama whispers against Massu's neck, "you smell good and I like the reactions you give me. You usually top when it comes to us but I've been wondering if you would like to try to bottom, too."

Massu humms. "I'm not opposed to it. I want to try and see how it goes, I like when you touch me like this."

Koyama smiles into Massu's neck, his teeth catching his earlobe, Massu gasping. Soft lips are behind Massu's ear then, pressing sweet kisses here and there, wandering lower slowly, over neck shoulder, up again until Massu melts against his chest.

"I like that this isn't just about sex. I mean I love sex a lot and stuff but I feel what we have is different, I can also hold you for hours and it fills my chest with something I didn't know I was lacking."

"It's called love, maybe," Massu humms, and Koyama blushes.

They don't say a word but Massu turns around to pull Koyama close, Koyama's head in the crane of Massu's neck and they just lay there like this, warmth spreading around them, engulfing them in a peaceful, perfect bubble.


End file.
